No confíes
by MattieLevi
Summary: Un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin se conocen en la biblioteca donde los libros serán testigos del nacimiento de un nuevo amor o, eso pensaba Matt. [OMCxOMC]


_**Notas de la autora** : Todo el mundo de Hogwarts y Harry Potter en general pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Es una historia creada a partir de dos personajes originales. Se lo dedico a una persona que seguramente no encuentre esta historia, nuestra relación se rompió pero imaginamos un par de historias antes de que nos dejásemos de hablar. Una de ellas era que su personaje era un Slytherin y el mío era un Ravenclaw y la segunda historia giraba en torno a que dos personajes se conocieran en una biblioteca por lo que he querido juntar ambas historias en una._

 _Siento mucho si encontráis alguna falta pero puede que se me haya escapado alguna._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Adoraba pasearse todos los días por la biblioteca del colegio, no por ser un Ravenclaw le gustaba, simplemente se sentía atraído por todo ese saber, la curiosidad que emanaba de él por conocer cosas nuevas, no sólo hechizos sino también historia, saber de otras razas y otras culturas mágicas, amaba todo aquello. Y pudiera ser que lo amara aún más de haber encontrado a un profesor más cualificado y menos aburrido para darle Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns era soporífero y una asignatura que podría haber llegado a despertar la curiosidad del alumno, sólo conseguía que pidiera a Merlín que la clase se terminara cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, los libros le habían abierto otras posibilidades. El poder conocer lo que quisiera sin explicaciones cargantes, sólo se enfocaba en aquello que más le interesaba. Por este amor que sentía hacia la biblioteca decidió un día preguntarle a la señora Pince si podía dejar que la ayudara en el mantenimiento de aquel paraíso a sus ojos. Le costó convencerla un par de semanas pero tras tratarlo con el director, ambos decidieron que mientras que sus notas no bajaran podía estar allí las tardes que desease, ayudando a la señora Pince a ordenar, clasificar y colocar los libros que iban llegando o que los alumnos sin ningún tipo de apreciación dejaban de forma descuidada en las mesas o sillas de la biblioteca.

Un día, tras haber terminado con todas las tareas de clase, se dirigió, como era natural en él a la biblioteca, saludó a la señora Pince y se dispuso a colocar en su sitio algunos libros que se hallaban desperdigados, claro signo de la aparición de algunos alumnos por la mañana. Dobló uno de las estanterías dónde debía colocar el tomo de "Historia de Hogwarts" encontrándose de frente a un Slytherin que ojeaba ensimismado un libro.

-Erm… perdona, tengo que pasar.- Dijo en voz baja a pesar de no haber nadie más que ellos dos en aquel lugar. El Slytherin, un castaño con un mechón tintado de rubio y ojos azules, sólo elevó una ceja y se echó hacia delante para permitirle el paso.- Gracias… -Murmuró adentrándose en el pasillo y colocó el libro en su lugar. Cuando se giró notó que el Slytherin lo estaba mirando sin ningún tipo de pudor pero no le molestó, era normal, medía metro noventa y era difícil no fijarse en él. Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del pasillo sin darle ningún tipo de importancia.

Pero aquella escena se repitió durante semanas, no siempre en el mismo lugar pero notaba la mirada del Slytherin en su nuca y a veces le llegaba a poner nervioso y otras veces lo abrumaba e incluso lo intimidaba. Sin embargo, intentaba no prestarle atención y seguía con su tarea de colocar libros y ordenarlos, a veces dejaba los libros que debía colocar en las estanterías donde estaba el rubio en una mesa para ponerlos una vez que el Slytherin se fuera.

Un día, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que sorprendió a Matt y no pudo más que devolvérsela con una tímida, girándose enseguida para darle la espalda. Se había dado cuenta que el Slytherin aparecía siempre diez minutos después de empezar su turno en la biblioteca y se iba otros diez minutos antes de que acabara, estaba claro que el rubio lo que quería era estar allí y mirarle, sonreírle y a veces, hacer como que leía.

-Perdona… -Matt pegó un salto al escuchar una voz a su espalda, cerca de su oído y se giró para mirar al dueño de aquella voz, era el Slytherin acosador.- Eres de séptimo, ¿verdad?

-Erm… sí, este es mi último curso.- Dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que había sonado, seguro que aquel chico sabía perfectamente que séptimo es el último curso de Hogwarts, como buen alumno que era. Lo único que asomó en la cara del de menor estatura fue una sonrisa.

-Yo soy de sexto, nunca antes había reparado en ti. Tal vez sí pero seguramente te ignoraba.- No dejaba de sonreírle y Matt sólo podía poner cara de situación, no entendía muy bien a qué venía todo aquello.- Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, eres precioso.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-Eres precioso… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le miraba a los ojos con cierta intensidad y no pudo Matt más que aclararse la garganta y mirar hacia otro lado.

-M-Matt… Matt Zerbino.- Intentó que la voz no saliera ahogada de su garganta y volvió a mirarle a aquellos ojos azules.

-Yo soy Christian Rossi, tienes apellido italiano también.- Comentó con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí… mis abuelos paternos eran italianos y vinieron a Inglaterra a trabajar.- Empezó a hablar y acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que no era algo que al chico pudiera importarle.

-Eres adorable. Mis padres también son italianos, de hecho yo lo soy. Pero desde que soy pequeño vivo aquí, en Londres para ser exactos.- La mirada del rubio no abandonaba los ojos verdes oscuros de Matt que no sabía dónde meterse, nunca había estado en una situación como aquella.

-Mm… eso es… sí, curioso sin duda.- Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso y miró a la señora Pince que se encontraba sentada en su mesa, leyendo con tranquilidad.- Creo que… la señora Pince me está llamando…- Intentó tapar con su cuerpo la figura de la mujer para que Christian no se diera cuenta de su mentira y se alejó lentamente dando pasos hacia atrás.- Hasta luego, Rossi.

-Puedes llamarme Christian.- Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza observándole marchar hacia la mesa de la señora Pince.

Los coqueteos de aquel Slytherin, Christian, no cesaron aunque era muy sutil y Matt no era muy dado a enterarse bien de los flirteos, tal vez porque sólo un Slytherin de quinto intentó entrarle tiempo atrás y tuvo que ser su mejor amiga Catharine la que le llamase la atención sobre la situación. Sin embargo, aquellas miradas y sonrisas que Christian le dedicaba no eran muy inocentes y lo sabía perfectamente. En una de las ocasiones en las que hablaron –entre coqueteos- Christian le confesó que también era muy torpe a la hora de darse cuenta si flirteaban con él o no. La verdad que para Matt aquella confesión al principio le pareció ridícula hasta que tras pensarlo fríamente, podía ser bastante plausible.

Aquellos ojos azules recorrían su rostro una y otra vez y era algo que le ponía muy nervioso a pesar de intentar siempre mantener la compostura.

-Es raro verte sin libros a tu alrededor.

Matt estaba sentado y recargado contra uno de los árboles que había en los terrenos de Hogwarts, al lado del lago. Escribía en una libreta sin parar, completamente concentrado. Le encantaba escribir historias fantásticas y aquella zona del colegio era su rincón inspirador. Matt elevó la vista unos segundos más tarde de lo que debería pues no pensó que alguien fuera a dirigirse a él, no era una persona sociable, sólo tenía a dos amigas y ninguna de las dos tenía aquella voz tan masculina.

-Rossi.- Dijo cuándo pudo ver las facción del menor a contra luz.

-¿Qué haces? – Intentaba mirar la libreta pero sin querer leer nada, sólo haciendo hincapié en su pregunta.

-Escribo.- Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, poniendo al final los ojos en blanco al percatarse de lo borde que había sonado.- Es decir, me gusta escribir. Suelo escribir historias aunque nunca las termino... –Logró elaborar mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Yo también escribo.- Aprovechó aquella conversación para sentarse al lado del moreno.

-¿Qué escribes?- Había notado que hablar de aquella forma con el italiano le relajaba, habían tenido un par de conversaciones así antes, hablando sin coqueteos, simplemente hablando de libros o de videojuegos muggles.

-Me gusta mucho la fantasía.

-¿En serio? Eso escribo yo también. Estoy leyéndome un libro, "Un cuento oscuro", y me siento algo inspirado para escribir.

-¿Un cuento oscuro? Ese me lo terminé de leer hace poco.- Miró a Matt sorprendido, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El mayor sintió de pronto, en ese mismo instante que algo en su interior se abría, Matt se estaba empezando a enamorar.

* * *

 _ **Más notas de la autora:** Hay muchas referencias a la persona de la que hablaba en un principio, si algún día diese con esta historia seguro que se da cuenta de a quién va dirigida. A veces necesitas escribir para soltar esa espinita que tienes clavada y esta historia es una._


End file.
